Contrasting
by EnderDragon Yoyo
Summary: They were so different, people wondered how their relationship worked, but to them it didn't matter.


**This is just a test, so if its bad, that's okay. Not everything can be perfect at first, but with time, it can shine more than the Sun.**

* * *

 ** _Some people question why they were together._**

 ** _They were so contrasting and different in so many ways._**

 ** _Her bright and almost painfully cheerful attitude towards his opposing stoic sarcasm and bored at everything. Bright Pink hair against Cool White hair. Her Friendly and Warm Inviting Chestnut Eyes looked into Cold and Spaced-Out Blue Eyes._**

 ** _They were so different.._**

"Ya know, ya could be a little more, I don't know, happy to see me?" she drawled out. The first time she's seen him in a week, and he's just standing there with this,with this almost dead to the world look in his eyes.

"I see you all the time and there's never really much of a difference. Was I supposed to notice something different about you? Did you style your hair differently?" All of this was said with the straightest of faces.

She knew this was his thing but goddamn!

"Ok,um,first things first. I was away for two weeks. Second thing, I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND YOU IDIOT!" She didn't mean to explode on him but he was probably the worst emotion lacking person on the planet and she's hung out with Gira Tina.

She still loved him but he could try a little more to care, she dragged him off from his own house into hers after getting back from her oversea vacation(A guys first time in a girls room and he didn't even look excited) just to see him.

Because while she was too embarrassed too admit it to his face, she missed him.

Now they were in a stare-off, both of them on the other sides of the bed. One furious and the other looking to be non-caring.

"..." He couldn't give her a response to her statement because she was right but he was still new to this relationship thing.

Her look towards him now was one of distress, couldn't he get what she was trying to put across? Her head put down, she was almost tempted to cry until..

He leaned across the bed and pulled her against him.

She looked up to see something she thought she would never see in her whole life.

Him blushing.

The bright red blush against his pale skin was prominent and his eyes were squeezed closed almost painfully hard. She guessed it was out him being nervous, so she didn't question it and just leaned into him further.

Several minutes passed before she finally felt him shift a bit, drawing her out of her almost sleep like state. It was another couple seconds before he started talking.

"I know I'm not the best, at well, being honest about my emotions or speaking about them in general. I know I'm not the greatest at this whole relationship thing either,but" He began," I hope I can make the best of what I have with you right now and what I hope to have with you in the future." Judging by the shaking of his body, she could tell he was struggling to get the right words out, but that didn't really matter to her.

He admitted he cared.

And that's all that mattered to her.

Moving her head away from his chest, she leaned up her tear filled eyes looking into his eyes.

And she kissed him.

Eyes still open, she looked at him, his eyes were wide with shock. She was worried about whether she made the wrong move until he started kissing her back.

It was clumsy and they were still at an awkward position. Her head being below his with her still being close to his chest and her already being a little shorter than him.

But to them it was perfect.

Soon the need for air came up and they separated, faces flushed and panting for air.

The smiles on their faces showed their enjoyment of it.

She reached over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and just laid on his chest.

She didn't care about anything else, in this moment nothing mattered but them.

 _ **But they didn't care. To them nothing else could be any better than what they have right now.**_

 _ **Opinions be damned.**_


End file.
